pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emiko Atsuko
|home = Atsuko Mansion.}} : "Uwaaaaaaa~" : – Emiko Emiko Atsuko (恵美子篤子) is an Idol in her own series (will be included) and is a student of PriPara idol academy. Emiko is a premium-type idol whose preferred brand is Quiet Wonderland. Along with her two friends, she forms the unit IRIDESCENTs. ( Note: This is a old design, really badly edited so I apologise in advance. The character is having a complete remake, which is the drastic changes in her background and personality. I want to corporate a different style of character into her. )'' Bio Being a female student, she attends the renowned PriPara idol academy. Excelling in a wide variety of talents, she pursues in the idol industry. Focusing on the model career, her goal is to achieve a perfect concept along with calm oriented elements - ironically, the opposite of what she is. Appearance Outside PriPara Emiko is a rather pale and clean girl. Her round blue eyes, and cropped purple hair that seems to drown her in a dull image. Inside PriPara Emiko, older in age has exaggerated ponytails with long curls, both in bold shades of different purple hues. She is mostly styled in premium or cool type coords to accompany her sense. PriPara Idol Academy Wearing the uniform, she leaves her hair in a small braid to give a simplistic look. Personality Perceived as a kind hearted young lady with mannerisms, is simply just a concept. She's rather manipulative, and feeds off compliments or being exactly like a perfect person. Emiko's atmosphere depends on her mood. If stressed, she would be pigmented - the opposite to her ''mature self, well that's what people see. Family Living in a household that expects perfection, she was brought up with the intention of doing so. And that is what she yearns to excel in. Apart from the central obsession, the family is quite oriented with events and never seen together if not formal. Relationships *Ventus Love-hate relationship, both of them find themselves in shared situations that bring out their insecurities. * Mielle Le Lumiere Describes her as a stalker, though it would be a lie if Emiko claimed that she wasn't amused by the aforementioned girl. * Zera (Zariya) Respects her, but never will reveal so. History It was almost a everyday lingering goal that was never achieved. That is, until she had met the image of the PriPara card. Before, her life was drowned in misery that was worn by a sheet of formality. Despite all of her intentions, she was once a very shy and fragile girl. Quotes *''The weak is to be fed off by the strong.'' *Why should I live in a world of solitude when there is another one out there-? Where I can excel in the boundaries of perfection?! *Yikes, you're the only one I can really take. *Well, I might deliver a kind and well fitting persona of mine. That's just what I wear. I really, really want to insult you; but that's not fitting, is it? *To be myself, how is that? I can't help but let such things slip out if not in my character. I want to be your friend, without having such a task to act as though I enjoy cute aspects. Etymology Atsuko (アツコ, あつこ), means Pure Child. Whereas, Emiko (栄美子) means Blessing Child. Coords * Crystaline Princess. Trivia *Emiko's talents mostly dominate in the modeling career. *Which is why, her concerts provide weak vocals but well fitting visuals. *Her worst fear is disappointment or failure. *Her goal is to not achieve perfection but to be loved by all. *This was triggered by her family. Category:TakaShiba Category:Emiko Atsuko Category:Premium Idol Category:Next Melody Category:Idol Category:Model Category:Female Student Category:PriPara Idol Academy Category:Cool Idol Category:Female Category:Otaku Category:Atsuko Emiko Category:アツコ, あつこ Category:Atsuko Family Category:Half-Breed Category:Korean Category:Crystal Tear User Category:Fading Melody User Category:Princess Heart user Category:Student Category:Prism Paradise Category:PriPara